The Battle Of The Talents
by Catching Rayne
Summary: Aoi Hyuuga, a girl intent on beating Luna in the Battle of the Talents, needs a singer, and fate happens to decide to let her find Mikan Sakura. But what's this? Natsume Hyuuga? A judge? Luna vs. Mikan! Guilty pleasure... You know you want to. MxNxL
1. Chapter 1 Aoi

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice. All song's used in this story also do not, and never will, belong to me. (Man, I wish I was talented enough to actually be able to make them...)

Summary: When Mikan is heard singing, she's begged by Aoi Hyuuga to enter the 'Battle Of The Talents', Just to beat Luna Koizumi. But Natsume's A judge... This could lead to problems. .

I'm not sure exactly why I'm doing this...ecspecially since I've failed to update my other to stories, 'It Was You All Along' and 'No More Miss Tomboy'. I just thought of this randomly and had nothing else to do... I hope it doesn't suck _too _much. Enough babbling and on with the story!

(No Alices. Just Gakuen Alice.)

**The Battle Of The Talents**

**Chapter 1**

Aoi Hyuuga sighed. It was Friday and surprisingly enough, there was absolutely nothing going on. There wasn't even a friend to hang out with; Most of them were in detention with Jinno. Her, being the goody-goody that she was, happen to be one of Jinno's rare favorites. Her friends were the exact oposite of her. Daring troublemakers who always rebel towards the school. Aoi slouched on the bench she was currently occupying. Even the sky was dull. Just plain _blue. _No couds for miles around. There was no kids laughing or the sound of birds chirping. There wasn't even a breeze to relax Aoi. She counted the number of little rocks that were scattered around the grass. This was a park and yet, There was no fun at all.

Aoi was about to give up hope completely and just stalk her way back to her bedroom and sleep early. That was her plan until...

"Oh my god! Can you believe it?!" Shouted an unfamilar, peppy voice. Aoi's head spun around in curiosity. A tall red-head girl with green eyes had spoken. Their was a very preppy looking beach-blonde striding besides her.

"This is going to be easy. I'll be able to win hands down. No doubt, I'll be the best." Gloated the obviously abnoxious blonde. Aoi's ears perked up. Win? Win _what_?

"A 'Battle Of The Talents'! Stupid name, but sounds interesting. It'll give me a chance to show this school who's the boss." Continued the blonde arogantly. Aoi's attention was completely hooked now. Aoi eagerly got up and jogged over to the two. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but did you just say there's a talent show going on?" She asked happily, already knowing the answer. The two didn't respond right away... They seemed to be spectulating Aoi. As they observed her straight, black hair, her child-like, normal eyes, and her super neat uniform, they burst out laughing in unsion.

"Fu, Fu, Fu Fu!! You!? _You_ want to enter?! Fu, Fu, Fu!" The blonde laughed harshly at Aoi. "Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho!" Was all the red-head manged to screeh. Aoi couldn't help but think that it sounded a whole lot like Santa Claus(e?).

Aoi glared and flared her nostrils. "And _what_," Aoi huffed. "May I ask, Is so hilarious about that?" She had never intended to join at all; Just watch. And she still doesn't plan to join. She's just angry that the girls are laughing at her.

The blonde tried to stop giggling enough to spit out, "Just look at you! -_giggle­_- Compare me to you, No competition!"

Aoi growled in annoyance and for the first time, looked closely at the prep.

The girl was 5'5, and had a heart shaped face. Her blonde, hair had a few thin, pink streaks and a ton of volume. Her liquid aqua eyes sparkled, though shone with greed and impurity. Her lips were amazingly over-glossed and very swollen looking. She puckered them as though they were adorable. To Aoi, It looked like she had got punched in the lip, and that red color was blood. Her curvy body was being emphasized compared to everyone else just because she was not wearing the ugly school uniform. Her black strapless top went 3 inches above her belly-button and stopped. It pushed up her chest and showed alot of cleavege. Her pink lacy bra showed and stood out BIG time. The pink layered skirt she wore matched the color of her bra perfectly. It went up to mid thigh; It squeezed her so tight Aoi thought it probably cut off circulation.

It was Aoi's turn to laugh.

"Hahahaha!! You look like a freakin' prostitute! You can't be a stripper 'cause you probably can't even get the clothes off! Haha!"

The slut gasped dramatically. "_What_ did you just call me?!"

Aoi smirked. "Going deaf? I called you a cheap whore."

"Do you have any idea who I am!? Luna Koizumi! That's who!" Luna growled.

Aoi rolled her eyes. "So the fuck what? I don't give a damn. I'm Aoi Hyuuga. Big deal, you wanna-be."

The red-head stepped forward and cracked her knucles threatningly. Luna's hand shot out to stop her. "Wait, Nene. No need. I'll beat her fair and square; The talent competition... I know the only talent you have is being the biggest nerd ever, though... So, since I'm the kind person I am, I'll let you enter someone to represent you." Without waiting for a response, Luna dug her manicured hand into her purse and shoved a red flyer into Aoi's hands.

Luna clicked her fingers and, with her left hand placed on her hip, she walked away with her hips swaying. 'Nene' immeadately followed her example and walked off too.

"I'll be waiting to crush you and the person your entering, _Aoi Hyuuga_. You'd better show up..." Luna said, without looking back. Aoi raised an eyebrow. What exactly made her think she was such hot stuff? Spoiled brat... Aoi hated it when other people had the last word.

"You'd better not underestimate me, slut." Aoi scoffed.

Luna didn't turn around or saying anything more, but Aoi saw her hands ball into fists and start shaking. She smiled in victory and held her head high for a second to bask in glory. She then giggled at her silliness.

Aoi looked down, still smiling, at the slip of paper in her hands:

_**The Battle Of The Talents**_

_This is YOUR time to shine. Show everyone your awesome abilities and prove yourself to be the best! This year, At Gakuen Alice, Instead of the usual School Festival, compete for the title '#1' in an all out battle. Display YOUR talent and be judged by the judges and the audience! The audience contains your closet friends and your mortal enmys. No matter your talent, be it singing, modeling, whistling, or even belching, you have a chance to preform. No matter your age, You can sign - up. Be worried not! There __are__ a few prizes for the top winners! For Second and Third, 15,000 rabbits each! For the winner, which could be YOU, will recieve __**50,000**__ rabbits! Yes, You read it right! __Fifty-Thousand__ rabbits would even awe a Special Star! So, Come strut your stuff! _

_Place to hear the rules & Volunteer: Come to the auditorium April 15, at 2:00 P.M._

_Date till preformance: May 15 (Exact time will be announced soon)_

_Judges:_

_Narumi - Sensei_

_Misaki - Sensei_

_Jinno - Sensei_

_Persona - Sensei_

_Elementary Principal_

_Middle School Principal_

_High School Principal_

_Reo Mori_

_Tsubasa Andou_

_Hotaru Imai_

_Ruka Nogi_

_Natsume Hyuuga_

_(Reo, the famous Popstar, Shall be visiting to judge and also to preform as the opening act during the Battle!)_

_**Be There Or Be Square!**_

Aoi raised an eyebrow... 'Be there or be square'...? Who the hell wrote this? Well, that's beside the point. Natsume Hyuuga, her brother, would be a judge! Aoi supposed that this whole thing was going to be a secret until they announced it, so that's why he didn't tell her.

Aoi found her lips twitching upwards in excitment. This was exactly the kind of thing that she was waiting for! Something to entertain her. And boy, this was going to be amusing. She's been writing lyrics since she was little and now all she needs was a person to sing them! It'll be easy enough. Aoi had the upper hand. Luna will pay.

'Cause one thing's for sure. No one laughed at Aoi Hyuuga and got away with it.

Luna Koizumi...

Your going down!

Now...

Who to choose to do the job?

**End Of Chapter One**

**The Battle Of The Talents**

So? What did you think? I know it's horrible and short but just how horrible was it? I'm going to be surprised if you read this far without gagging! Please tell me if I should continue this or immeadately get it off of this site. I love to hear opinions on my work and read every single one them many, many times. Even if all of them are flames, I still feel really happy that you even bother to review! Cause If my work sucks that much, I can only go up, right?

- Autumn

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **


	2. Chapter 2 Mikan

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Gakuen Alice. All song's used in this story also do not, and never will, belong to me. (Man, I wish I was talented enough to actually be able to make them...)

**Summary: **When Mikan is heard singing, she's begged by Aoi Hyuuga to enter the 'Battle Of The Talents', Just to beat Luna Koizumi. But Natsume's A judge... Luna vs. Mikan

Umm... I kinda just saw how stupid my summary sounds. Sorry about that, and thank you for reading my story despite that. I promise to try and make the story better than the summary!

Recap of Chapter 1:

_It'll be easy enough. Aoi had the upper hand. Luna will pay._

_'Cause one thing's for sure. No one laughed at Aoi Hyuuga and got away with it._

_Luna Koizumi..._

_Your going down!_

_Now..._

_Who to choose to do the job?_

**The Battle Of The Talents**

**Chapter 2**

**'**_Geez. What's going on?' _ Thought Mikan Sakura, walking down a hall. '_Everywhere I go today, there's someone tap dancing or doing the limbo. Has all hell broke loose?'_

Mikan made a face at a fat girl who was blowing snot bubbles out of her nose. It was certainly a unique ability, but very disgusting. Suddenly a boy on a pogo stick shoved Mikan, causing her to stumble onto someone else. The person pushed Mikan on the ground.

"Eeek!" Shouted a high pitched voice. "Look what you've done!" Mikan looked up to see Luna with a lipstick bottle in her hands. A smear of red went past her top lip and up her cheek. "You clumsy idiot! Watch where your going!" Mikan put a hand on the floor to help herself up but her arm was kicked, so she just fell right back down. "Look, I'm sorry, Okay?-" She tried to apologize but was cut off by a snarl from Nene, who was right besides Luna.

"You bitch..." started Nene. "You'll be unrecognizable when I'm done with you!"

Nene lunged to punch Mikan.

"Whoa,Whoa,Whoa... What do we have here?... Predators pouncing onto the prey?" Asked Tsubasa Andou, catching Nene's hand before she could land a hit on Mikan.

"Mind your own business, bastard." Luna hissed.

Tsubasa just grinned at Luna. "_Actually_ blondie, This is my business for several reasons."

"Reason number 1:-"

He twisted Nene's hand painfully. "Ouch!" screamed Nene.

"This little girl happens to be my kohai. You mess with her, your messing with her friends, including me."

"Reason number 2:-"

He spun Nene so that he was holding her twisted arm behind her back. "Shit, stop that!" pleaded Nene, only to be ignored. Tsubasa continued to speak to Luna.

"I happen to be a judge for the 'Battle Of The Talents'. Tsuabsa Andou. We've been told to keep an eye out for anyone trying to start trouble. If we find one, we were given permission to ban them from competing. And you, red-head," He said, now speaking to Nene. "Are banned. Unfortunetely, Blondie over there didn't do anything and was having you do the dirty work. I can't ban her...Yet."

"Reason number 3:-"

He kicked Nene's back and let go of her arm so she went slamming into the floor. Nene was now sobbing, making her mascara run.

"I just really hate ugly, stuck-up, snobs. So you might wanna get out of my sight before I find a reason to ban you as well." Tsubasa finished, no longer grinning but now glaring daggers at Luna.

Luna's eyes became slightly hysterical and her hands were balled into fists. Through clenched teeth, she sneered, "You were lucky this time, you hag. Next time you won't have a protector..."

She turned away, trying to wipe the lipsick off her cheek, and stomped away. Nene dragged herself to follow Luna.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes and offered his hand to help Mikan up. "You okay, Mikan?"

Suddenly, Mikan jumped up and hugged Tsubasa's neck, her feet hanging in air."Whaa-- Mikan?!" Tsubasa asked, completely bewildered and slightly embarrassed.

**"**You were so cool, sempai!! The way you stood up to her, I mean!" She praised gleefully. After a few more seconds of giggling, she froze in place. She seemed to have finally realized that she was no longer a 10 year old and what this must look like. A 15 year old girl hugging an 18 year old guy- It wasn't like it used to be. The difference in age seemed insignificant now. It was absolutely normal for people their age to be dating each other.

Mikan quickly released her hold and dropped to the floor. Literally. When she realized that they probably looked like a couple, she let go without thinking.

"Ouch! S-sorry, senpai..." She said, getting up once more. "I seem to be falling alot today, huh?" She was clearly embarrassed. She took a few steps back, as though to make sure there was enough space between them. "Well...Thanks again, I'll be going now." She said fast, her cheeks red. She spun around, and speed-walked away.

Tsubasa frowned. He didn't like the idea of being avoided by Mikan. Who cares if they looked like they were dating? Not him. He took 2 long stides over to where Mikan was trying to escape humiliation, and scooped her up in his arms.

"What are you trying to run away from? You always hugged me before, whats the big deal?" He grinned down at her. She blinked stupidly and glanced around. People were stopping in their tracks and staring at the two. A slight smile spread across her face. Since when had she been afraid of what people thought about her?

"Your right- No biggie. Let's go for a walk, 'kay? I want to hear all about this 'Talent Battle' thingy!" She exclaimed excitedly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held on to her tightly and walked to the nearest exit (They're in a hallway- school just let out).

"Reach into my shirt pocket and pull out the red paper." Tsubasa requested. Mikan did as told and found a folded up peice of paper. She carefully unfolded it and read the flyer. After a few minutes, she shouted

"WOW! This is gonna be so much fun! I can't wait!" She smiled gleefully.

Tsubasa wasn't surprised. He figured this was gonna be her reaction. "So your going to join, right? What are you going to do? Dance or something like that?"

Mikan looked shocked. "Huh?! Why the heck would I? It'd be to much trouble- not to mention I don't like being in front of crowds. I'm just gonna watch."

"_What_?! Your not entering? But- but... I was planning on voting for you! Theres no way i'm going to vote for someone like _Luna_-" He made a face.

"Luna? That's the girl who we just met?" Mikan asked, suddenly changing the topic.

Tsubasa raised and eyebrow. "You didn't know? She's an infamous slut at our school. You should hear the way the guys talk about her- Anyways, Everyone's afraid to go against her. Her 'daddy' owns large corperations like Abercrombie & Fitch and stuff like that. How can you not know about her?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Do you really think i'm the type of girl who would care enough to find out about these kind of people? Jeez, Sempai, I thought you knew me better than that." She teased.

He sighed dramatically. "Your so right. I should've figured your not the type to gossip."

"_Anyways;_..." Mikan started. Something seemed to click in her mind. "Wait! Hold it! How the hell did _you, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon _and _Natsume_ become JUDGES?!"

Tsubasa grinned guiltily. "Were not suppose to be. No students were suppose to be judges but... Imai pulled a few strings and, well..."

Mikan sighed. "Say no more. I get it; She probably blackmailed the people in charge. But why would Natsume and Ruka-pyon want to...?"

He shrugged. "I think Imai forced Ruka and Natsume didn't want him to have to do it alone- so he joined himself. I'm only doing this 'cause-"

Suddenly a girl with Purple hair and Jasmine eyes ran up to Tsubasa. She was carrying a large basket full of chocolate and sweets. "Your Tsubasa Andou, right? Here! I made these for you!" She shoved the basket into his hands, forcing Mikan out of the way. With a 'thump' Mikan fell to the floor once again. She sighed, "This has gotta be a record." Muttering to herself, she dusted off her skirt and stood up dully.

The girl didn't seem to even notice Mikan. She batted her eyelashes seductively. "I'm Courtney Clark- I'll be entering the Talent competition. I just wanted to meet you before hand, that's all. Remember- _Courtney Clark_." She purred, and then, before he could even respond, she turned to run off again.

Snickering, Tsubasa unwrapped a peice of White chocolate and popped it in his mouth. " 'Cause of this." He finished his last sentence, a little muffled. Mikan glared after the girl. She huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Isn't the whole point of this to show off your talents? What's the point of buying your way through? Damn morons..."

Tsubasa just winked. "Calm down, Mi-chan. The whole point of this is _not_ to show off your talents. It's to get the prize - 50,000 rabbits. No one would bother to enter if it weren't for the prize. Oh yeah, that reminded me. What about the money? You could use it."

Mikan held her head high. "I won't do something I don't want to just for money. I'm better than that. Besides, I've got nothing I want to buy." She said simply.

He hung his head in defeat and held up his hands. "Okay, okay. I give. Don't join; I'll find someone else to vote for. I'll see ya later, Mikan. I got to go- Someone gave me a note telling me to meet them. I think they want to bribe me. I hope it's money, I want a new guitar." He added slyly. He hugged Mikan one more time, turned around and sprinted off.

'_He's gonna get in alot of trouble if he's caught takeing bribes. The Idiot._' Mikan thought dryly.

"Whatever. I've been wanting to get to the next chapter in Eclipse." She grumbled to herself. She headed towards her favorite Sakura tree and climbed up skillfully. Shoving her hand into her bookbag, she pulled out a brand new copy of Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer, her favorite series other than Harry Potter. She reached in again and pulled out her Blue Ipod Nano. Turning it to '_Did Ya Think_'by The Veronicas, she sighed in bliss. This was perfect. Comfortable with a book and music, all alone- just the way she prefered it. Don't get her wrong, she loves being with her friends and stuff, but she liked solitude once in awhile, too.

She flipped the book open to the bookmark- a blue one with monkeys sticking their tounges out- and began reading.

She was just at the part where Jacob forced a kiss onto Bella.

Getting into the book, She didn't notice that she had started singing along with the song.

_"She asked if you could stay..._

_Did ya think about me when_

_You almost turned away..._

_Did ya think about me when_

_You picked up the phone..._

_Should I let it just ring and-_

_And made it seem like everything was the same as it had always been!"_

Her voice was soft but sharp at the same time. It sung to the rythem and had feeling seeping through it- As the book got more intense, so did her voice.

Being so caught up in the book and listening to her song she failed to hear the footsteps approaching her.

**With Aoi**

'_What am I gonna do...?_' Aoi thought desperately. She has been strolling the entire academy looking for fresh talent, but there was nothing! Oh, yeah, there were people entering. Thats not what I mean. I meant that there was no _talent_. Everyone here is either a clumsy moron, a tone-deaf idiot, or both.

_'This is harder than I thought...' _She thought miserably.

_Did ya think about me being half awake..._

_and crying-_

_crying on the floor and waiting for the break of day!_

_did ya think about tearing me apart?_

_and any moment in the night..._

_ya could of tried to make it right!_

_'What the heck?! Where'd that come from?' _

Aoi followed the voice, bewildered. She walked for a minute and stopped when the voice sounded right next to her. Her head swished in all directions, but she saw no one...

She concentrated closer and looked up to see Mikan on a branch, leaning on the body of the tree, holding a thick book. Aoi gasped; Mikan looked angelic while she was singing. Her eyes fluttered beautifully and her hair swayed peacefully.

'_Her. I need her to compete for me and no one else. No one else can do the job. I need __her__ help...'_

Now that Aoi saw and heard Mikan, she won't settle on anyone else. Aoi's eyes narrowed in determination. No matter what, she _will_ have this girl enter the competition. Aoi just prayed that persuading her wouldn't be as difficult as it was to find her.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**The Battle Of The Talents**_._

I attempted to right longer this time- If you read my other two stories, you know that's always been a problem. My chapters are always so short. Well, I've got a feeling this chapter was even worse then the first. Very corny and stupid, huh? Whatever- maybe I'll redo it. Just give me your ideas okay? I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really need your reviews!

Oh, by the way, here:

**Sakura-hime246- **Lol. Your way to nice. It was not great- I've read _your_ stories and they're great! Thank your for reviewing!

**Youichiix33- **Man, your to good to me. You review on practically every chapter of every story! I don't deserve it but I certainly appreciate it. And yeah, I wanted to make Aoi spunky, lol. I thought she was really cute when I first encountered her in G.A.; But I got kinda ticked off cause she kept taking all of Natsume's attention. XP. I get jealous easily.

**KMAC 08- **I'm totally glad that you liked it! I hope you like this chapter as well... Though I don't see how you will.

**Sweetcake rainbow- **I can't help but feel i'm letting you down. This chapter wasn't any better than the last, i don't think.

**flamehaze-** I'm thrilled you read and actually _want_ me to update! I wish you luck on updating your story- I'm gonna check it out.

**chris3169512**- I like your way of thinking! I'll make sure she gets crushed- this chap. Nene got hurt, but i'll try to make Luna suffer even more! And, i doubt it'll get any better, but I hope it does too.

**StarAngel02**- Heh. Yah, Narumi was the one who wrote 'be there or be square'. Hehe. Your the only one who commented about that xD!

**animeaddict.7**- Well I took awhile to update, but here you are!

**ih o w a l o n- ** Like O.M.G.! I'm so honored that your reviewing _every_ single one of my chapters for _every_ story i've written (Okay, only 3 but still.). I'm really flattered and I hope this meets your expectations! I always see your name in my reviews and I skip right to your review. I get really happy when you constantly review, so please continue!

**Neko246**- lol. Yeah, Luna's the biggest slut ever. Everyone agrees on that, i'm sure. Please review again!

**Masked Mistress**- I love your reviews, always! I re-read yours over and over again. And yes, I suck at editing my own stories but I always want to get it out as soon as possible so I never have someone beta-read it.

**kae1523mae-** Wow. I never knew that; That makes me even more excited to be a Mikan-fan! I'd really like to hear what songs you think I should use for her in this story.

**Irumi Kanzaki**- I wanted Aoi to hear her soon, so Tah-Dah!

**princessofcrown101- ** I'm glad you like it and i'll try to get the 'rest' out as soon as i can!

**xoxoNeverMindxoxo-** Well, duh! Luna's a whore, everyone knows. I try to portray it right but I'm not so sure I did...

**K-queen-** Well, here's what happens next, lol! I'm happy your so excited about my story!

I like to respond to reviews once and awhile xD, so make sure to review cause I want to talk to you!

-Autumn

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice. All song's used in this story also do not, and never will, belong to me. (Man, I wish I was talented enough to actually be able to make them...)**

**Summary: When Mikan is heard singing, she's begged by Aoi Hyuuga to enter the 'Battle Of The Talents', Just to beat Luna Koizumi. But Natsume's A judge... Luna vs. Mikan**

Ani't my summary craptastic, lol? My summary totally sucks and if anyone can right a better one, plz put it in a review and i'll give you credit for it- Thxs.

LOL! I love all of the reviews!! I'm so excited right now, after reading them I got inspiration. See how much of an impact you guys have on the story? Oh, I just rembered. Does anyone want to be my Beta-Reader? Or if you could, please suggest a good one that you know. Because I know i'm missing alot of mistakes and stuff and I want it to be perfect for you guys! All of your encouragement (And Masked Mistress's threat) really made me want to update quickly. It's 5:30 a.m. right now, and i'm up typing. Hope I don't get caught by mom.

Here are my responses to everyone's comments on chapter 2! :

**Neko246-: **Yeah, I wasn't quite sure how to make Tsubasa... He's suppose to be a troublemaker or 'rebel', right? So I wanted him to be a bit... cool? That's not really the right word but I can't think of another. xP Thank you for reviewing again! (Hehe, And I really liked writing about where Tsubasa beat up Nene)

**ih o w a l o n**-: Yeah, I know. In like, every fanficion Mikan bumps into someone. I thought It was a bit Cliché. I like Hotaru as well... But she's a hard character to write about. Either everybody makes her way to mean, or way to nice. You might not get what I'm saying but, yes. Hotaru _will_ be in the story. It just won't be a Ruka x Hotaru thing. I hate that.

**Kiyoko Matsudaira**-: I'm glad you liked it so much! I like kohai-sempai cuteness, too- It's not only you. xP

**Masked Mistress-: **I wanted to right my reply to your comment right away, but now that I am... I can't think of a single thing to say. I guess i'm tounge tied? Well, your comment left me speechless- Oh, I just thought of something! 'Thank you for encourgement -cough-Threat-cough-! It made me want to update right away. xD

**Youichiix33-:** Well, everyone keeps saying Luna's a slut and stuff; And I agree. But I'm glad she is one. If she wasn't, the story wouldn't be _nearly_ as interesting. There's always gotta be a badguy right? Thank you sooo much for reviewing again!

**Sakura-hime246**-: I saw that poll you were taking. I think you should start on Fanfiction #5 right away! It was so creative- I doubt anyones done it before. Poor Mikan tho, having to put up with Natsume x Hotaru. Anyways, I'm off topic; Natsume will be appearing in the next chapter, I think. Please give me your ideas; Your really a great author! Thxs for reviewing again!

**KMAC 08-: ** Thank you! Glad you liked it; I hope this is just as good as the last!

**chris3169512**-: Lol, your right. No one felt sorry for Nene at all; They all just said 'BEAT UP LUNA TOO!'. -sweatdrop- Everyone's so violent, But I love it!

**EzMouse**-: I (**HEART)** YOUR REVIEW! (lol) I (**HEART)** THE FACT THAT YOU REVIEWD! I **(HEART)** Tsubasa, TOO! And I can't wait for your review, just as much as you can't wait for an update. xD

**lynn.mkn.kat02**-: Do you think Tsubasa's ooc? I wasn't sure of another reason he might be a judge so...I just went on my instincts. Thanks for reviewing!

**Irumi Kanzaki**-: Well, here's your answer. I hope it meets ur expectations or, better yet, surpasses them!

**WindAssasin**-: Man, people like u r WAY to kind. If I didn't know my story sucked, I would probably get a big head and start bragging. Thxs sooo much for reviewing!

**K-queen**-: Well, I hope it's as good as the others too! But if I try my best, and it sucks, then I'll just feel worse. It'll prove I suck xP. Anyhows, God bless you too! Thxs for reviewing!

**iimAdOrKabLe**-: I was actually thinking of that! But, I figured it'd be way to sappy and set up... Just to predictiable. So, I ended up doing this. Probabaly would have been better off going with your idea...

**blacktangerine012**-: Lol! I love your randomness- I think we'll get along. Let's be friends, okay? I really would like to hear your ideas... But i'm not such a great author- xP

**kae1523mae**-: Hm... I'll certainly check it out! Thxs for the suggestion and review!! Your like the only one who actually gave me an idea. xD

**akerue**-: xD Here Aoi made her join- I especially decided to make Mikan decide to join in this chapter because you wanted it. Plz enjoy and review again!

_Recap of Chapter 2:_

_'Her. I need her to compete for me and no one else. No one else can do the job. I need her help...'_

_Now that Aoi saw and heard Mikan, she won't settle on anyone else. Aoi's eyes narrowed in determination. No matter what, she will have this girl enter the competition. Aoi just prayed that persuading her wouldn't be as difficult as it was to find her._

**The Battle Of The Talents**

**Chapter 3**

"Come on! _Pleeeaassee!_" Begged Aoi desperately.

"I said NO! Take 'NO' for an answer!" Mikan said firmly but angrily. "Now get _off_ my back and find someone else!" She demanded. If your wondering what 'off my back' meant, here's your answer.

Aoi was holding onto Mikan's back like a koala; Her legs wrapped securely around Mikan's waist and her arms gripping Mikan's neck tightly. Since Mikan was a good amount taller than Aoi, It was very high up in Aoi's opinion. Her eyes were squeezed shut; She hated heights. Ever since her brother, Natsume, threw her up 3 meters in the air when she was a toddler, she's always been terrified. She shuddered at the thought. She still hasn't completely forgiven Natsume.

"Not until you agree to enter!" She said; As much as she hated heights, She still needed Mikan. And as she promised before, 'No Matter What'.

Mikan groaned, and tried to tug Aoi but she wouldn't budge. "You disrupted my reading for something so stupid! Jeez, your even more trouble than Natsume!" Mikan complained, rembering how she got into this predicament.

**Flashback in Mikan's Point Of View**

There I was, reading silently and keeping to myself. (Lol, if you remember, Mikan was singing; Not silent) Just as I was about to turn the page, an abnoxiously loud voice suddenly shouts

"**HEY YOU UP THERE!**"

Not expecting this at all, it causes me to jump. I fall not-so-gracefully off of the tree and come down with a crash to the ground.

"Itai! What the heck?! That hurt!" A complete stranger complained instead of me. I was expecting pain, but intead found I landed on something soft...and alive.

"MIND GETTING UP?!" The girl shouted, again. From. Under. Me.

I finally realized the reason I hadn't been hurt from the impact. I had landed right on someone! I gasped and jumped up.

I held out my hand to help her up. She accecpted, muttering about how much I weighed.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I-" I stopped dead. With another gasp, I let go of the girl's hand in surpise. She went flying back into the ground.

"COULD YOU STOP THAT, PLEASE?!" She asked, annoyed.

There was somthing strangly familar about those red eyes... And I could have sworn I've seen that black hair before... I gasped _again_ and pointed my index finger down at her.

"Y-you look just like Natsume!"

The girl sighed and grabbed my finger to help herself up. "Well, sherlock, that could be because were siblings." After she dusted off her skirt, she looked up at me and smiled a smile that clearly told she wanted something.

I backed away tentively. Hyuugas weren't known for their kindness. But for every step I took backwards, The girl took 2 steps forward. "Eh-Um...Wha-..." I couldn't think of anything to say; I mean, suddenly being yelled at and falling out of a tree onto a weird girl, then the creepy girl starts smiling at you... You'd get tounge tied too.

The girl's smile just got bigger. "Hello. My name's Aoi Hyuuga; You must know my brother, Natsume Hyuuga, then? I'm sorry for bothering you but I was just curious if you were entering the Talent Show?" Aoi asked way to pioletly for my liking. But I understood the question and answered at once;

"No, I'm not."

Aoi's face immeadately fell into a rude frown. "Why not?! You could easily win with your voice-"

My eyes narrowed dangerously. I was singing? I must have been without even noticing. I'm such a freak. "You were evasdropping?" I ask angrily. Aoi began to fiddle with her fingers and looked down guiltly.

"N-not really... You _were_ singing outloud afterall..." She muttered.

I sighed. Whatever. I'm already getting sick of this Talent Battle thing. I wave my hand. "It's okay. Whatever; I don't care. I'm not participating and that's final. See ya later, Aoi."

I bend down to pick up my Ipod and book that also fell, but instead someone jumps onto my back.

"Come on! _Pleeeaassee!_"

**End Of Flashback/ Normal Point Of View**

"If you don't get off, I'm going to hit you against a tree and force you off." Mikan threatened darkly. Of course, she would never _really_ do it- She was just desperate to get away from this Hyuuga.

That seemed to do the trick; Aoi automatically dropped to the ground. And with a "Hmpth!", Mikan stomped off in the direction of the cafeteria. It should be about dinner right now; She was starving.

Behind her, Aoi's eyebrows scrunched up in frusteration. '_Just how stubborn was this girl? Time to pull out the trump card.' _ Aoi decided.

As Mikan walked, she heard sniffling behind her. Feeling a bit guilty, she peeked back. Aoi's face was in her hands and she started sobbing. Totally guilty and a bit startled now, Mikan ran back to Aoi.

Mikan sighed and sat next to Aoi. "Look, i'm sorry, alright? I'm just not interested in entering. What's the big deal anyways?" She asked. Aoi sniffed loudly.

In her hands, Aoi smirked slyly. '_I should have done this from the beginning.'_

"Well...-_sniff_-. This girl was making fun of me and she said that -_sniff_- we were going to compete in this talent thing. B-but...I don't -_cry_- have any talents! So s-she said that I could enter someone t-to represent me. A-and I wanted you to 'cause -_sniff_- you have a great voice. B-but, now you don't want to-- a-and... I don't want Luna to win!" She burst out sobbing again; She's a great actress. She _is_ a Hyuuga afterall.

Mikan's interest was immeadately caught. '_Luna...Where have I heard that before?_' She thought, racking her memories for some clue.

(Somewhat of a flashback)

_"Luna? That's the girl who we just met?" Mikan asked, suddenly changing the topic._

_Tsubasa raised and eyebrow. "You didn't know? She's an infamous slut at our school. You should hear the way the guys talk about her- Anyways, Everyone's afraid to go against her. Her 'daddy' owns large corperations like Abercrombie & Fitch and stuff like that. How can you not know about her?"_

(End of the flashback)

Oh, yeah! That was it; The stupid bitch who tried to hurt Mikan. She was going on about getting her back, as well...

(another flashback)

_Luna's eyes became slightly hysterical and her hands were balled into fists. Through clenched teeth, she sneered, "You were lucky this time, you hag. Next time you won't have a protector..."_

(End)

'_Hmph. If she wants to fight me so damn bad, then I guess I could fight her in the battle. Humilation is alot stronger and more powerful then physcial pain.' _Mikan thought, remembering Luna's sneering face. Just thinking about it made her furious.

Besides, she'd be killing 2 birds with one stone. She could get Luna off her back, and make this weeping girl happy; She didn't like to think of what Natsume would do to her if he ever found out she made his little sister cry. Mikan shivered at the thought. Natsume's always been very protective of Ruka... Imagine _actual_ family.

Mikan stopped herself from announcing to Aoi that she would do it. Why shouldn't Mikan get something out of this thing? She was the one having to preform on stage in front of everyone... Not to mention, being _judged_.

Mikan sighed a long, tired (and fake) sigh. "_Fine..._" She droned. She was about to continue, but was cut off by a suffocating hug; Aoi had practically jumped onto Mikan in joy.

"Oh my god! Thank you, Thank you so much! I'm sooo excited- I can't wait to get started!!" She yelled, beaming.

Choking, Mikan manged to get out "W-wait! On t-two conditions!!"

Curious, Aoi let go of Mikan and peered at her innocently. There were no big, red bags under Aoi's eyes as Mikan expected there would be after so much crying. Mikan became slightly suspcious, but let it go. She breathed out,

"Okay. Rule number one... NO CHOKING ME! Everytime you come anywhere near me, I end up suffocating. Do you agree to this rule?" Mikan glared acusingly.

Aoi shrugged. "No hugging. Got it. What's number 2?"

"I get the money." Mikan put simply.

At this, Aoi was not so calm. "HUH?! Why do you get all of the money?!" She demanded.

"Because i'm doing the work, of course. That's obvious." She stated, rolling her eyes.

"B-but i'll be helping you practice! And it'll be MY lyrics! No one's suppose to enter using proffesional songs- You _need_ me!" She challenged. No freaking way was she not getting any of the money.

Mikan huffed in defiance. But she couldn't deny it... She needed this girl...And Mikan was a little scared that Aoi would go off crying to her big brother.

"Fine. You can have 20 of whatever we make."

"60!"

"No way! I'm doing more work- 40 percent!"

"50- Take it or leave it." Aoi gave Mikan no other choice.

Lowering her head in defeat, Mikan gave up. "Whatever! Who's to say i'll even win? We need to practice- not argue." Trying to be mature, Mikan held out her palm to shake hands.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, by the way. I don't think I mentioned it before." She said, smiling slightly.

Grinning from ear to ear, Aoi responded "As I said before, I'm Aoi Hyuuga. I'll make sure my lyrics and your singing crush Luna Koizumi to the ground. And if anyone asks, I'm your manager. It'll be easier to explain that way."

And with that, Aoi reached out her hand and shook Mikan's hand, making their deal official.

"Let's work together, okay Aoi? This'll be tough, but I'm sure we can do it if we work together."

"Deal."

And that was how Aoi Hyuuga's and Mikan Sakura's friendship started. Over one thing they both had in common -

The fact that they both wanted to bring Luna down.

_Let the battle begin._

**End Of Chapter Three**

**The Battle Of The Talents**

So?? What did you think - to short? To stupid? Or just plain boring?? I'm dying to know people's thoughts! And by the way, I'm really sorry for such a short chapter after waiting so long. I actually got half-way done with this chapter right after I finished Chapter 2. But the next day, When I was about to start writing again, I realized something.

I HAD TO STUDY FOR FINALS!

And what I hate most is studying. I think it's stupid and a waste of time - But my mom took away my computer until the last day of finals (Geo.). Gomen!

-sigh- Such a failure as an author... Maybe, just maybe, With your reviews, I can get inspiration and might suck a little less!

- Autumn

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting In The Auditorium

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review**

...Wow. It's been an amazingly long time since I updated. I was planning on deleting all my stories but instead found myself writing this.

**The Battle Of The Tallents**

**Chapter 4**

Jinno had a frusterated look on his face as he glanced up at the clock. 1:50 PM. Ten minutes until they opened the doors of the auditorium and let the loud students come pouring in. Every second that passed seemed like an hour to him; Why couldn't they just get this whole thing over with? He dissaproved of this One Hundred percent. He sent a muderous look towards Narumi; He was sitting, much to Jin-Jin's dismay, right besides him. It only made it worse that Narumi was involved in this. And who in their right mind let Narumi make the flyer that was handed out? That moron told the kids that they could do whatever they wanted in the competition! It's going to be absloute mayham. Jinno was sure of it.

Narumi whistled cheerfully, seeming totally at ease. He was gazing happily at the dozens of empty folding seats evenly spaced in the large room. He glanced down the long table that streched horizontally across the room. He winked at Misaki-sensei as though they were on a rocket that was about to launch. He waved excitedly at his so called best friend, who was seated very unwillingly 3 seats down from him.

Misaki-sensei groaned, not missing the gestures that Narumi has passed him, and practically slammed his forehead on the table in complete unhappiness. How in the world had he got sucked into this? He thought he had made it very clear, with all of his outbursts, that he did not wish to participate in these kind of events. Well, maybe he was doing this because he had given into Narumi's threat. Narumi had approached him with a just-too-bright-to-be-normal smile and stated in a would-be inconspicuous tone that he would be oh-so happy to slip a love potion into Misaki's drink if he did not accompany him on this 'fun adventure where we explore our precious students abilities'. It was either this or Imai selling photos of him and Narumi making out. He had barfed when he thought of the second option.

Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka sat inbetween Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei. Misaki had shoved them there when they first arrived. Natsume was drumming his fingers on the table top, not trying in the slightest to hide his boredom. He figured that only losers would participate in this kind of thing and it wasn't even worth it to watch; But Natsume, being the good friend he was, joined because of Ruka. Imai had forced Ruka and, yeah, Natsume could have tried to prevent it, but even he knew not to mess with Imai. Ruka was peting his bunny, Usagi-chan, and shooting dark looks at Hotaru. He had a feeling that she only made him join because she knew that Natsume would tag along too; Which mean's a lot more people would participate than normal. Meaning that Hotaru would get paid more. Ruka had found out 2 days ago, overhearing a conversation, that Hotaru was getting 10 rabbits for every student she had to watch preform. He wasn't quite sure how she got that because even Reo wasn't getting money for this and they weren't even suppose to be judges. Hotaru was currently screwing a bolt onto her project... The said object looked suspiciously like a very complicated camera. Ruka wouldn't be surprised if it followed people around and took pictures by itself.

Tsubasa, the only other judge forced to be in the auditorium, was sleeping on the right side of Misaki-sensei. Besides the tapping of Natsume's fingers, and screwing of bolts, Tsubasa's snores were the only other sound in the room.

Jinno was just about to snap when there was a sudden high-pitched beeping sound and the voice of the Elementary Principal came onto the intercom.

"**It is now 2:00 o'clock. If you are wanting to preform or just want to know more about The Battle Of The Talents, please come to the auditorium now. Thank you, good luck, and have fun."**

Tsubasa jerked awake, grumbling stupidly "I like butter too!" and all of the other judges looked up expectantly as Jinno muttered into his ear peice "Let them in." seeming very impatient.

On cue, the wide door at the opposite side of the room opened.

A crowd of jumbled students came literally pouring into the room. It seemed like more or less of the entire school came. They all raced as the fast as they could to the front seats, as though this were the survival of the fittest. They shoved and jammed into the chairs like they were playing musical chairs. None of the judges bothered to say anything to put in order; Some of them found this amusing, one felt that he had waited for so long, that they should suffer as well, and the rest just didn't really care.

After about 5 more minutes of chaos, they all seemed to settle down, though they were glaring around as though any of the other kids were about to strike; They were already this competitive, All of the judges knew that it would be madness when the actual competitions started. Hotaru looked forward to seeing what cheating tatics they would use while Tsubasa was wondering how many things he could get from bribes.

Apparently, the people in charge hadn't expected this big of an outcome because there weren't enough chairs. Some kids were sitting on the floor and others were leaning on the wall. There was a determined silence ringing in the air that clearly told how much they all wanted that money.

Clearing his throat, Jinno stood up and the quiet seemed even more pronounced. "I'm assuming all of the people who are serious about this are here. Let's start. Okay, first off, before you all sign your name to a sheet, I want to get some things straight. A certain teacher-" Jinno's paused and obviously turned towards Narumi to scowl at him. Narumi seemed oblivious, "wrote that you can do anything. He wrote you could even- ahem- belch for this contest... Since it was already written and handed out, I can not say no to it. _But_ I am putting my foot down somewhere. There shall be no nudity or suggestive acts, do you understand?" He said alarmingly firm and he seemed to be glaring where Luna and her gang of skanks were sitting.

There was wave of 'Okay's and 'Sure, whatevers' but there was a very obvious groan from half of the blondes gathered around Luna.

"If you _do_ try something like that, I shall personally make sur-" Jinno was cut off by a VERY loud bang coming from directly behind all of the students and in front of the judges.

Natsume's dull eyes lifted in interest to see who had dared to interupt Jinno. Hotaru stopped screwing and every single pair of eyes drifted to the back of the room.

There stood two girls. Both of them panting and sweaty, yet it seemed to make them glow from the sudden bright light filling the room. There shadows were long because the sun was right above them, shining blindingly so everyone had to put a hand over their eyes to squint.

"We're...sorry..." Panted the shorter figure, slamming the door with another loud bang. "...Are...We...Late...?" Asked the now visable Mikan. "We're sorry." repeated Aoi, now having caught her breath. "We over slept." Even though it's 2 pm, Mikan and Aoi had been up all night talking about the competition.

There was a long silence where everyone seemed to try to absorb the sudden apperance of the pair. A sneering voice was the first to break the silence.

"Fu! So you losers are partners?! Well, how perfect. I can crush you idiots together! I'm glad you morons didn't try and run, though it might of been fun to track you down." Luna had shot off from her seat, seeming very pissed off that Mikan and Aoi had gotten such a spetacular entrance. There were 4 shouts in response right after her little speech and they all said the same simple, but threatning word.

"Oi!" Hotaru, Tsubasa, Natsume, and Ruka had all stood up too, ready to defend their friends, and in Natsume's case, sister.

Before the argument could prosper, Jinno had barked out "If you are done disrupting my announcment, please go sit down, Sakura and Hyugga! If you were here, you two would have heard that there shall be no sexual outfits, preformances, songs, and so on."

Mikan frowned, a little ticked off at being shouted at for just being late to an optional meeting and even more for being shrieked at by Luna.

"Well, JinJin, I wasn't really planning on giving a lap dance as my talent so you don't have to worry." She assured him with a mocking polite smile. There was an outbreak of giggling and laughing, the loudest coming from Narumi, Ruka, and Tsubasa. Even Natsume and Hotaru chuckled.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Jinno, looking furious. "Keep up that smart ass attitude and you'll be banned." Mikan rolled her eyes and took Aoi's wrist and plopped down right where she was standing, in front of the door. "Better?" She said sarcastically. Most of the audience were looking at her with respecting eyes now.

"_Much_. NOW THEN... We shall present a task for each round, and you have to make it seem like your talent fits the situation or whatever we ask of you. It won't be like 'get across this river without getting wet using your talent' or anything like that. When you sign one of these sheets," He indicated with hand, that was twitching from irration, to a large stack of papers piled right in front of him. "It will act as a contract, meaning that you can NOT back out once handing this in. That means preforn each round that you make it in too. If you are chosen for the next part and can't make the date, you will be immeadately disquailified. You will come up in a line and take a forum if you are still interested. When you fill it out, you will give it to one of the judges present in this auditorium. That is all. Now come up in a line to get a paper. If you shove or push, you will be banned." He seemed to like to abuse this power more and more with each threat.

There was a clattering of sounds and Aoi told Mikan "I'll go get it." before she sped off to get a paper. Mikan made her way to the judges table, dodging all of the hurrying students. Ducking and dodging, she caught a glimpse of puffy Blonde hair.

"Hey, Luna The Lunatic! Don't worry; I'm sure not _all _of the judges hate you now for picking on me and I'm sure that Natsume HYUGGA will certainly forgive you for insulting his little sister!" Not waitng for a response, she jogged the rest of the way to the table but not before catching a glimpse of her horrified face. As Mikan thought, Luna hadn't put two and two together... Blondie over there had just made enmies with Natsume and half of the judges.

Finally she got to the judges spot and she jumped on the edge of the table where Tsubasa sat. All of the teachers had gotten up to help straighten the line out and pass out papers, leaving only Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru and Tsubasa.

"Wazzup?" Mikan asked casually as though they were in the cafeteria. Tsubasa grinned and said happily "Mi-chan, I thought you said you weren't planning on joining!"

Mikan laughed and said "Well, a certain female hyuuga persuaded me." She looked signifigantly at Natsume. "Hey, you never told me you had a sister." Natsume shrugged. "Never came up."

"Well, me and her are working together." She grinned at the four and winked almost seductively. "So, what's it going to take for you guys to vote for me?" She asked teasingly.

Ruka smiled. "It'd be against our Code Of Judges to agree to such a thing. I shall not deny or confirm anything." His voice was obviously mocking and it clear that he was already planning to vote for Mikan.

"I could probably be bought off for a price." Hotaru said with a glint in her eye.

Tsubasa nudged her and said with a smirk "The highest bid I've got so far is a shiny red guitar and my lunch prepared for me for the next 3 years. You want to put up an offer?"

Natsume just rolled her eyes. "I don't really care who I vote for but I assure you that you'll need to earn it."

"Ding ding ding!" Mikan suddenly said loudly. "Natsume's the only one who answered right. Ugh, you people _disgust_ me!" She teased, but she suddenly sighed. "Look, I'm competeing so I can beat that Luna girl; Vote for me only if I deserve it, got it?" She gave a stern, almost teacher-like look to the three apparent rule breakers.

Tsubasa and Ruka both raised an eyebrow and said "Sure, if that's what you want." But Hotaru said nothing but she seemed a bit pleased and a little proud.

"_But_," Said Tsubasa. "If you ever want our _help_, don't hesitate to come to us." '_I bet if you asked Natsume, he'd do it too.'_ Tsubasa decided not to voice out his last thought.

Mikan clicked her tongue dissaprovingly. "Don't expect me to ask."

"Ah, look whos coming." Natsume nodded towards a little figure bouncing towards them. "You know, Natsume, she's a lot different from you." Mikan commented randomly. "Mikan! Here, let's fill this out." Aoi jumped onto the table right next to Mikan and she held a paper and pencil. Aoi turned towards the 4 judges. "Shoo shoo! Your not suppose to see her answers until she turns it in, bakas!"

Tsubasa huffed. "This is the _JUDGES _table, you know!" Aoi seemed to not care at all. "We need something hard to write on. Besides, can't you guys leave now?"

Ruka looked around. Only Misaki was left, alone to collect the fourms- Obviously ditched by the Narumi and Jinno. Poor Misaki-sensei. "Your right. Catch ya later, Mikan and Aoi." Natsume followed Ruka with only a nod to Hotaru, Mikan, and Aoi. Tsubasa said cheerfully "I've got some more bribes to take! Later, Mi-chan." Mikan scowled as he left. "He's going to get in trouble... Don't you agree, Hotaru?" She turned towards her best friend, only to find the spot vacant where she once stood. Hotaru was walking towards the exit, one hand waving good bye in departure. Mikan called "Bye, Hotaruuuu!!"

Mikan cleared her thorat and took the paper from Aoi. She had already filled in Mikan's name, personal information, and her talent. There was some other questions that you had to answer... Mikan guessed that it was so the judges could get to know what your like; Not really a big deal for Mikan, on a count of she knows most of them already. She looked over the first question.

"Number One." She read out loud. "'_Why did you join this competition?' ..._ Huh... Pretty normal question. '_I joined so I could beat Luna Koizumi's ass.' "_ She spoke as she wrote the answers. Aoi let out a noise of exasperation. "You can't answer like that! This is all about first impressions; It's what there going to expect from your performance!" Mikan shrugged. "It's best to be yourself. Than they'll know what to really expect... Number Two. _'If you win, what would you do with the rabbits?_' That's easy! '_I would shove it in Luna's big, fat face and then buy a truck load of Howalon!_'" Aoi groaned... "Oh _god_."

Mikan ignored her. "Number Three. _'What do you think the chances are of you winning?_' ...Oh, I know. '_Let's just say that the possiblity of me winning is much greater than the chance of Luna winning._' Hehe. Brilliant, isn't it?"

**Chapter 4**

**The Battle Of The Talents**

So... Is this a pretty long chapter? For me, that is. I'm not sure what I'm going to do for the next chapter. Someone wanna give me some ideas? I know I don't deserve them, but have percy! Dx

There's probably a lot of errors here, but please live with it. -sigh- I'm so wiped out. I'm going to bed now. Adios.

-Autumn

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review **


End file.
